Yukari Yakumo
Yukari Yakumo is a character in the Touhou Project Bullet Hell series of video games. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Yukari Yakumo vs Asura (Abandoned) * Gilgamesh VS Yukari Yakumo (Completed) * Yukari Yakumo vs. Giratina * Yukari Yakumo vs Hoopa * Palutena vs Yukari Yakumo * Rachel Alucard vs. Yukari Yakumo (by TheDragonDemon) * Yukari Yakumo vs Sans * Yukari Yakumo VS Sōsuke Aizen * Yuuka Kazami vs Yukari Yakumo Battle Record |-|Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aleister Crowley (A Certain Magical Index) * Bowser (Super Mario Bros.) * Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) * Rick Sanchez (Rick and Morty) * Yuuki Terumi (BlazBlue) * Bill Cipher (Gravity falls) Summary Yukari is known for being a very Youkai-like Youkai who sleeps all day and lives for the enjoyment of life. She is without a doubt one of the most powerful characters of the Touhou series, but prefers to achieve her goals through manipulating events and people rather than fighting directly. She is the mistress of Ran Yakumo, and is sometimes referred to as the "Gap Youkai". Yukari seems to be the most well informed being of Gensokyo of any kind. She debuts as the phantasm stage in Perfect Cherry Blossom with Ran Yakumo serving her as a shikigami. Despite being a high-class boss in comparison to other extra and final stage bosses, she has made some appearances in later games She is known for being one of the oldest and strongest Youkai in all of Gensokyo, as well as one of the wisest. Leitmotif: Necrofantasia, Night Falls ~ Evening Star Other Versions of these Leitmotif: * SWR Night Falls Death Battle Info Yukari possesses a vastly superhuman intellect, being described as that of a mastermind's. She excels at mathematics, and has a plethora of experience thanks to her long life. She especially surpasses in dealing with numbers, and this intellect is something not even Ran Yakumo is able to understand. Often she has a great understanding and insight of whatever is happening in Gensokyo, well informed of major events occuring in Gensokyo, and playing mastermind to many of them. Background * Name: Yukari Yakumo * Origin: Touhou Project * Gender: Female * Age: Over 1,200 years old, older than the history of Gensokyo itself. * Classification: Youkai of Boundaries Physicality * Yukari possesses a physicality far greater to humans, possessing seemingly limitless stamina, and capable of moving at Relativistic speeds as well as reacting and fighting at the Speed of Light, and can likely enhance this physicality through her boundary manipulation. Youkai Physiology and Superpowers Youkai (妖怪, "mystic apparition" or "mysterious calamity"), refers to Japanese folk creatures and ghosts, or in general, supernatural beings. There is an endless variety of youkai thanks to the countless stories of such beings across the world. Anything can become a youkai, even ordinary objects and animals and normal humans, an example being Alice. They are mainly spiritual rather than physical beings, making them more vulnerable to attacks based on faith, such as charms and words, than they are to physical injuries and status ailments. Many youkai are much stronger and longer lived than humans are. However, unlike fairies, they are not immortal. Boundary Manipulation: Yukari is able to manipulate any boundary, be it material, spiritual, conceptual, metaphysical, and so on so forth. Most commonly, Yukari uses this power by opening gaps, which essentially serve as a portal between two places, and she can choose whether or not only her can pass through, or anything. Because everything in existence is defined by it's boundaries, there is no limit to the possibilities of this power. Yukari explains in her monologue in A Beautiful Flower Blooming Violet Every Sixty Years that this ability allows her to control the boundaries between any and all things, such as Gensokyo and the Outside World, the worlds of the living and the dead, and even day and night. Yukari is often stated to be capable of manipulating the boundary between any and all things, however this is questionable, due to known exceptions, such as not being able to create a gap to the moon until very specific circumstances were met. Onmyoudou: Yukari is skilled in the Taoism derived arts of Onmyoudou, used by traditional Japanese court wizards, and specializing in spells which create and manipulate barriers. * Manipulation of Shikigami: Manipulating Shikigami can also be considered another ability of Yukari's. Shikigami is the term used for the summoned spirits of an onmyouji. They are used to protect and serve their master, much like a witch's familiar. They often share a special link to their masters. * Barrier Creation and Manipulation: Onmyouji sorcerers are capable of creating and manipulating barriers Regeneration: Most youkai are able to regenerate from injuries, and it is said that they can recover even from being cut into pieces, if this damage has insufficient "meaning" behind it. Longevity: Yukari possesses an immensely long lifespan, making her seemingly immortal. Mind Manipulation: Yukari is able to replace somebody's mind, but it is not known whether or not this is useful for combat. Teleportation: Through her Boundary Manipulation, she can teleport. Flight: Yukari is able to fly. Danmaku (弾幕) Japanese for "Bullet Curtain", or "Curtain Fire", and also known as "Bullet Hell", Danmaku is the ability to produce a great number of projectiles at once or in quick succession, in order to overwhelm the opponent by the sheer number of them. Dodging Danmaku is notoriously difficult. According to ZUN however, in the Touhou games, when Danmaku fights do happen, they use it much more as a play fight, rather than going all out. Additionally, ZUN has stated that if the characters truly wanted to kill, a ratio of 10:1 bullets would not be necessary. However, Danmaku can still easily destroy structures and devastate the environment. Cards Skill Cards * Bewitching Bait * Boundary of Intellect and Feat * Eyes that View Change * Fantasy Maniacal Rift * Flesh Dismantler * Ghostly Butterfly Hidden in the Zen Temple * Home is Where One Lays One's Head * Rest on Stone, Rinse in Rivers * Universe of Matter and Antimatter * Urashima's Box, Filled With Lament Spell Cards * Abandoned Line "Aimless Journey to the Abandoned Station" * Aerial Bait "Bait Laced with Venom" * Border Sign "Boundary of 2D and 3D" * Barrier "Objective Barrier" * Border Sign "Quadruple Barrier" * Fantasy Nest "Flying Glow Worm's Nest" * Magic Eye "Laplace's Demon" * Shikigami "Chen" Feats * Older than the history of Gensokyo itself, she possesses over a millenium of experience. * Described as a Mastermind and one of the wisest in Gensokyo. * Invaded the Moon over a thousand years ago after gathering an army of Youkai, although failing. * Could destroy all of Gensokyo if she wanted to. Weaknesses * None notable, although she has a tendency to toy with her opponents from the start rather than go all out. Gallery Yakumo.Yukari.full.1005817.jpg Yukari.png yukari yakumo 10.jpg Yukari Yakumo.jpg Fun Facts / Trivia * Yukari is often put in fights against Yuuka Kazami and Suika Ibuki. * She is implied to be the one who gave Ran Yakumo her name in Perfect Memento in Strict Sense * Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Antagonists Category:Female Category:Gods Category:Magic Users Category:Team Shanghai Alice Characters Category:Touhou Project Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains